


Wedding Bells aren’t always wanted

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bruce and Natasha cos why not, yes Scott and Hope are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: Peter wakes up on the morning of Scott and Hope’s wedding with an upset stomach but convinces himself he’s fineOrPeter Parker is a damn idiot and Tony should never listen to him
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Wedding Bells aren’t always wanted

“Kid, what are you doing? We have to be out the door in 10 minutes!” Tony exclaimed as he walked in with the intention to help the kid with his tie but found that he was still in bed.

“Do we really have to go to this?” Peter groaned as he rolled over in bed and pressed his face into the pillow. 

“It’s Scott and Hope’s wedding, of course we have to go,” Tony chuckled from where he was buttoning his own shirt. Peter groaned again, sounding like the whiny teenager he was.

Tony threw Peter’s shirt at him and laughed as he pulled the garment from his head and glared up at him, hair mussed. “Don’t be angry with me, they’re our friends.” 

Peter looked up at him, eyebrow raised. 

“Well, they're my friends.”

Peter rolled over again, before kicking the duvet off the bed. “Put some pants on, you’ll blind someone,” Tony laughed before throwing the kid his suit pants.

Peter groaned before rolling out of bed and pulling on the trousers.

“Why don’t you wanna go? You love weddings,” Tony asked, wrapping his arm around the kid’s shoulders. 

“Just a bit of an upset stomach,” Peter said quietly, “Think it was just something I ate,” he murmured, turning towards Tony and burying his face in his shoulder.

Tony tutted, “Well, we have to be there for some of it, but if you want we can skip the ceremony, make an appearance at the after party and then go and spend the rest of the weekend in the hotel room?”

Peter mulled it over, “No, we have to go, I’ll be fine, I’ll take something for it before we go.”

“You sure?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, before smiling a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

————

Peter sat in one of the flash cars in Tony’s garage, waiting for him to finish locking up. He rested a hand on his stomach as it gurgled softly. Peter pushed his seat back as Tony sat into the driver’s seat and shoved the keys into the ignition. He took note of Peter’s hand. “We can call and cancel if you’re really not feeling well, it’s no big deal.”

“No, no. I’m fine, it’s really not that bad,” he said quietly, swallowing hard. Tony rubbed Peter’s knee, “Okay then, let’s go.”

Peter’s eyes slid shut when they got onto the road. Each time Tony glanced at him he seemed to be getting paler, hand still resting on his stomach. Tony didn’t protest when Peter rolled the window down slightly, the breeze making him shiver. “Mr Stark,” he muttered after a while. “Mr Stark, I feel sick,” he swallowed hard. “Mr Stark, pull over, I’m gonna be sick.”

Tony immediately pulled the car over and Peter opened the door and leaned out, loosening his tie and taking shallow breaths. Tony watched him as he continued to control his breathing for another few minutes and then sat back into the car, rolling the window down completely. “Kid?” Tony asked gingerly. “I’m fine,” he murmured. “Just keep driving, are we nearly there?” Tony turned the car back on. “We’re nearly there, buddy, just hold on.”

When Tony pulled into the church yard, Peter threw open the door and ran towards the bathroom at the side of the building. Tony parked the car, strode towards the bathroom and leaned against the wall beside the door. It was a good five minutes before Peter emerged, popping a stick of gum into his mouth. Peter nodded towards him and made his way into the church, sitting in the back row and closing his eyes.

Peter made it through the ceremony without gagging too often and he went straight to his room once he caught a whiff of curry at the reception, not returning until the meal was over. Peter then made his way back down to the party when the dancing began and once everyone began to dance he slipped in as if he was never away.

The night dragged on and people eventually started to filter away to their rooms and soon it was just Scott, Hope, Natasha, Bruce, and a few couples left slow-dancing in the centre of the room, a group of guys at the bar and Peter and Tony sat at a table on the corner of the dance floor. Tony chuckled as a slow song started to play over the speakers and held his hand out towards Peter, “Care to dance?” 

“Shut up,” he grumbled, but he was smiling as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony wrapped his arm around the sick kid, wincing at the heat radiating off of him. Peter buried his head in Tony’s shoulder as he hugged him close. Tony rubbed Peter’s back as Scott, Hope, Natasha and Bruce made their way over towards them.

“Hey,” Scott laughed. “You two okay?” he asked, Hope hanging out of his arm. 

“He’s fine,” Tony whispered. “He just has a bit of a sick stomach.”

Tony almost smirked as he saw Bruce switch to ‘doctor-mode.’ “Peter? Peter, talk to me. When did you start to feel sick?” he questioned. Peter murmured incoherently and buried his face even deeper into Tony’s shoulder. Tony rubbed his back soothingly, “Bruce, he’s fine, we can handle it.” Bruce placed his hand on the back of Peter’s neck, frowning at the temperature.

By now, everyone except Scott’s guy friends had left to go to bed. Peter groaned into Tony’s shoulder. “Mr Stark...” 

Tony rubbed his shoulder. “You’re okay, kid...” 

Peter groaned quietly before he gagged, pulled away from Tony and stumbled towards the bathroom. Tony ran after him, quickly followed by Scott, Hope, Natasha and Bruce.

Tony swung the door open and Scott and Bruce ran in after him, followed by Natasha and Hope. 

“You can’t be in here,” Tony smirked.

“It’s my wedding,” Hope said, glaring at him. Tony held up his hands in mock surrender, “I’m not complaining.”

“Peter?” Bruce called. “Peter, you okay?” There was a groan from one of the stalls, quickly followed by a retch. Tony pushed the door to the stall open and saw Peter sitting on the floor, looking up at Tony with pitiful eyes.

"I think it's time we went to bed, huh?" Tony murmured, smiling as Peter took his offered hand.   
"We'll give you something to settle your stomach and we'll go to sleep," he whispered soothingly into Peter ear.

Peter whimpered as his stomach flipped. Tony wrapped his arm around his waist and helped him out of the bathroom and towards the elevator, the others following closely behind.

Once in the hotel room, Tony quickly lay Peter down on one of the large beds where he promptly curled up in a ball. Hope crossed the room and felt his forehead.

"Guys, it's your wedding night, go and have fun. I promise, if something happens, I'll call you," Tony laughed, "I'm gonna give him some Tylenol and a trash can and he'll be fine in the morning."

Peter took the cup of water and pills from Tony, downing them with a wince.

"See, he'll be fine, go, go and jump around with your friends," Tony ordered.

"Alright, but if anything happens, and I mean anything, we want to hear about it," Bruce said warningly.

"Alright, alright, I promise, y’all have a good night now," Tony said with a smirk before he slammed the door in his friend’s face.

Tony then shed his suit and quickly climbed into the other bed, glancing over a Peter who had already begun to doze. "Feel better, buddy," he muttered.  
———

Tony woke up to find an empty bed where Peter should have been and one of the blankets missing. Tony sat up slowly, knowing exactly where the kid was judging by the sounds coming from the hotel bathroom. "Peter?" he called.

"Don't come in," he choked, before he turned back towards the toilet to lose more of his stomach contents.

"You need anything?" Tony called, despite knowing that Peter would just want to be alone until he was ready to come out.

Peter was sick again before he called out "No! J-Just go back to bed."

Tony lay back down once more, waiting for Peter to finish.

It was ten more minutes before Peter had the strength to pull himself off the floor and back to bed, smelling of sweat and toothpaste. He quickly buried his face into the pillow as his stomach gurgled.

"How're you feeling now, buddy?" Tony mumbled as he pressed a hand to his forehead.

"I-I think I'm over the worst of it now," Peter said quietly.

Tony hummed, "Hope you feel better soon."


End file.
